Our Trip to Insanity
by SycoPixie
Summary: Re-Make:  Bella was put into a ward because after Edward left her, she went into cronic stages of deprssion. The rest of the Cullens get her out, but how does Edward react? How does Bella. Tears, Emotion, Tragity, and romance. What more could you want?


Chapter One: The Plan

Disclaimer: Pft! Stephygal owns all. You all know that!

Chapter Dedication: _For Kelsey, because I think she's inspired a new side of my writing. A good one 3_

Chapter POV: Alice

Chapter Rating: Pg: 13

It seems that every mission starts with a vision of some sort. It also seems like these visions wish to come at the worst of times. Then again, any time is a bad time when you're seeing something as gruesome as I was unknowingly about to see. Well perhaps 'gruesome' isn't the right word to use... Depressing would never fit the description well either. Either way, there I sat on Jasper's lap, resting my head on his shoulder as we stared at the sky. It was night, and we could see the stars with perfect visibility through the drizzly clouds. No longer did we live in Forks, but instead we lived on a large piece of England's countryside, three hours from London. By 'we' I mean Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and I. Edward had been gone for months.

Just the thought of my lost brother may have been what triggered the sudden vision of Isabella Swan... Just as Jasper nuzzled his nose into my neck, I left my place with him and was transported into a new place. There was something... familiar about it all. White walls, thin matrices and not a piece of art to be found... I couldn't understand the significance of the tacking rooms until I saw her...

She was paler then I remembered... Thinner too. Her hair was dry and flat, while her radiant brown eyes were dull as dirt. Bella was dressed in a hospital gown, and being escorted to what I assumed to be her room. Was she sick? Why would Isabella be in a hospital? Of course, my attention was drawn away from my brother's first love and to a sign. 'Asylum of Seattle, for the Criminally Insane.' That was when the vision stopped.

"What did you see?" Jasper's voice echoed into my head, pulling me back to him as I opened my eyes. I didn't know what to say to him, realy. For a moment I was silent as I looked at the sky. 'Criminally Insane'? I couldn't get it through my head. How could Bella- sweet innocent little Bells, be a criminal? I knew that insanity could come from depression, but what would have happened to drive Bells to be a criminal? "Alice. What is it?"

"Bella..." I replied after only a second of hesitation. There is a frown on my lips as I turn to look at him, wondering if he'd be just as confused as me. "She's been committed to an asylum." My voice wasn't strong as it delivered the news... It was light, and confused.

"Why?" Jasper's voice also sounded slightly puzzled and he pulled back to look at me. As if I knew? Bella was many things, but certainly not insane. Immediately I knew this had something to do with Edward. It always did. Edward don't go! Edward change me! Edward! Edward! Edward! It was the same vicious cycle, and it would have gone on and on if Edward hadn't left. Then again, I never agreed to that decision. I never understood why he'd done it. "Alice?"

"One second, please." I insisted as I peered once again into Bella's location. This time, she was alone in her room, staring at the ceiling. _Her body seemed almost broken as she rested on a poor excuse for a bed in the white room. She had a pillow, but it was on the floor next to a small shopping back of what looked like cloths. It was obvious by the sheen on her reddened eyes that she'd been crying. _

"_Wake up! You up Swan?" There was a voice... a man's voice that rang through the room and brings my attention to the door. He's ugly, and rugged in appearance. The outfit that adorned his unpleasant body was easily identified as nurses slacks. Bella didn't make a sound as she sat up, watching the male nurse without any relay emotion. There was a slight amount of fear in her eyes, but other then that she seemed docile. Of course, the blank look in her eyes was that of a heavily sedated mental patient. Her expression didn't change as the nurse looked out her door- as if to be sure nobody was near... It didn't change as he closed the same door and turned back to look at her. _

"_The best part of all this is," he began in a nonchalant tone. "The best part is you won't say anything, because you're a mute, right Swanny Girl?" Bella's expression still didn't change. The only difference in her new position were her drawn up legs. Her arms coiled around herself protectively. "Even if you did say anything, who would believe you? You're insane, and delusional. Ha! It's not like you have any parents to cry to, right?" Bella didn't look phased... She looked dead. She didn't even say anything when the nurse pulled down the zipper to his slacks..._

"NO!" I screamed as I lurched forward, as if to attack the nurse. "NO! NO! NO!" I continued to growl. There was a hiss to my voice, and my hands were curled into talons, meant specifically to tear that nurse apart. Jasper's calm reached me before I could even consider running to Seattle. Of course, I still had to do something. I had to!

"Alice, dear what is wrong?" Esme seemed to appear in an instant, strong hands on my shoulders as she looked into my eyes. There was something about Esme, that made me just want to pour my heart onto her, but right now this wasn't about how _I_ felt about Bella being in an asylum, or being raped. This wasn't about what I'd discovered about my past from James, or even my wishes for homicidal rage. This was about forming a plan to get Bella out.

"We need to go to Seattle." I spoke fast as I stood, pulling Jasper with me. Esme kept up with us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Family meeting!" She called loudly. I sent her a small smile of appreciation as I sat at the head of the table. Jasper stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. He was still radiating calm through me, but I was still very much on edge as the rest of the family entered the room. I tried to overlook Rosalie's annoyed stare as she sat, gingerly on a chair next to Emmett.

"What is this about, Alice? Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked in a calm, yet confused tone. He never showed annoyance to 'Family meetings' that anyone of us could call on a whim, but they made him nervous. When called by me, they could mean anything from a new stock trend or the oncoming Apocalypse.

"It's Bella..." My words brought on a loud, and incredibly rude sound from Rosalie's throat. She stood up and placed her hands on the table, glaring at my with nothing less then hostility.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! What the fuck! It has been three years, Alice. Let it go! She has nothing to do with us now, and it's probably for the best. If the prick is in danger then at least we didn't cause it. So, whatever is going on I say we drop it and move on." Her words were spoken in ignorance. I knew that if she understood how serious Bella's predicament was she wouldn't be so... cruel.

"She is in an asylum." I said, as if Rosalie hadn't spoken. "I don't know why, but we need to get her out." Rosalie half slammed her fist down on the table again, her teeth drawn back as she took in a deep breath.

"Why? What if she needs to be locked away in the nuthouse? Ever considered it may help her, Alice?" Rosalie wore a wicked smile, as if she'd won a contest of some sort. It was true that asylum's helped people, in some situations. So, I pursed my lips.

"She's being raped, Rosalie. So, shut up until I'm done please." For once, the blond haired bitch was quiet. Her eyes were wide for a moment as she bit her lip. When I was sure she'd be silent I looked back at Carlisle. "I don't know what is wrong with her, but we need to get her out. You've got a pretty good reputation in the medical field, Carlisle. Maybe you could pull her out? I think Charlie and Renee are either dead or don't see her, so they shouldn't be an obstacle."

"Alice, they are humans. Not obstacles." Esme said quietly, gazing at Carlisle with expecting eyes. His lips were pursed together.

"It won't be easy, Alice." Carlisle said calmly, looking at the table. "If Charlie and Renee are in-fact dead then it would make things simpler, but we may just have to break her out." Now his voice was solemn as he met my eyes. "Which Asylum?"

"Criminally Insane." I replied immediately. It meant more to Carlisle then it did to me, because his brow furrowed.

"Murderers and hardcore drug addicts are the only thing you find there, Alice. Are you sure she'd be safe out of-" Carlisle began to speak, but I cut him off immediately.

"She. Is. Being. Raped!" Jasper pushed down on my shoulders when I moved to stand. "We have to stop this thing in its tracks! Besides, she probably misses Edward. That probably what started all this. When she sees us-" This time it was Jasper who cut me off.

"She could go into shock." He said calmly, looking at Carlisle instead of me. His expression was that of a man deep in thought. "Breaking her out could put her into hysterics. If we're going to do this it has to be as official as physically possible." His words caused a wicked smile to brush across my own features as I leaned forward on my elbows.

"I have a plan." I said with a grin, looking at the family. "Who wants to be a part of it?" Surprisingly Rosalie was the first to answer me.

"I may not like Bella much, Alice... But I know what it's like to go through what she is now." Emmett put a hand on Rosalie's knee as she spoke. "I'm not going to let her go through it alone... Even if she is an idiot." With that she brushed her hair over her shoulder and looked at Emmett expectantly.

"Well, if the Mrs' is involved looks like I am too. I'm all for saving little sis." He said casually, squeezing Rosalie's knee a little. Carlisle straightened a little.

"What can I do to help Alice?" He asked with a grim look. Esme didn't need to confirm her intent to be involved and neither did Jasper. So, I launched into my explanation.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope that was a little better for an opening. I also hope you like this 3**

**Review and I'll send Jacob to each of your homes with a box of cupcakes. Let's just hope Jake doesn't get hungry... If he does I'll have him give you all a strip tease! :O Look under your seats people! You've all received free whips! **


End file.
